-Angel Santuary : Tomo 1
by PrinceHarrydeInglaterra
Summary: Ellas an Reencarnado en ellos en busca de la Venganza ; El Momento De La Verdad A Llegado Continuación De La Overture.
1. -¿Falling? , Trailer

-"Tráiler". -"_Falling". -" ¿ A ver Mama S , Anoche Paris Le Confeso a Flavia ; Que Amaba a Mina Con Locura y Apasionadamente , y La Deseaba Con Todas Sus Fuerzas Que Incluso. _

_Quería ¿ Casarse Con Ella y Hacerla La Suya? ". Confeso, Bianka Maliciosamente ; Con Una Sonrisa Malevola En Su Rostro Mientras Miraba Burlonamente Al Ama De llavez Del Imperio , a su Vez Tomaba Vino De Traguitos Delicadamente Con Su Copa Mientras la Sostenía Con Su Mano Elegantemente._

_Serena La Miro Con el Rostro Serio A Ella Antes De Enarcar Una Ceja, Por La Confesión Inesperada y El Comentario Sarcástico De Su Sobrina._

_Suspirando Profundamente Nego Con La Cabeza Y Se Diriguio Hacia Su Sobrina , y Se Aclaro La Garganta Antes de Hablar :_

_-" ¿ Usted Sabe No Debería , Andar Metiendose En La Relacion De Su Hermano Querida Miss... Ellos Sabran Que Van Hacer Con Sus Vidas._

_Bianka Sonrio Burlonamente Y Se Rio Sarcasticamente ...Antes De Responder En Un Tono Irónico y Lleno De Advertencia , Algo Que No Pasado Desapercibido Para S ; Quien La Miro Sorprendida , Por Sus Palabras: _

_-" Mama S , No Veo Prudente Que Esos Dos Estén Juntos ; Eso No Veo Conveniente. ¿Mis Planes Podrían Dañarse No Vez , Que Si Paris Se Entera Que Su Amada Maryann Selena Que es Su Madre Lo Concibió Con Rodrigo Alonso, Su peor.._

_...Enemigo ; Se Moriría Del Dolor y La Amargura._

_-"Tu Vez , Que El Odia A Ese Hombre Con Todas Sus Fuerzas ; No Solo Maryann Selena , No Tiene La Decensia De Contarle La Verdad A El ; Que el y yo Somos Hermanós y Que Ella Aun Ama A Mi Padre y No A El._

_¿"Mama S , Escuchame Bien Esa Maldita Infeliz y Desgraciada No Va A Lastimar A Mi Hermano ... ? La Odio y La Aborresco Con todaz Mis Fuerzas Todo Este Tiempo Tengo Que Vivir Una Falsa, Para Que Mi Padre sea Feliz Con esa Víbora Venenosa Que En Realidad Esta Jugando Con Los Dos._

_¿" Quizás Si Esa Maldita No Estuviera En Nuestras Vidaz Paris y yo y Papa Fuéramos Una Gran Familia? , Paris Es Mi Vida y Lo Protegeré Con Mi Vida de Esa Arribista._

_Asi Tenga Que Matarla y Cortarle La Garganta Asta Arrancarle El Cuello, Para Dejarla Sin Vida y Darle Una Muerte Menos Dolorosa._

_¿" Me Oiste? , Gruñó La Hija Del Dios Del Cielo y La Diosa Del Sol ; La Hermana De El Príncipe De La Luna Y Miembro de La Familia Real y Próximo A La Corona Del Trono Divino y En Secreto Futuro Rey De Los Vampiros Osea Paris , Con Una Mirada Llena de Ira y Cólera En Su Hermoso Rostro Angelical Y Divino Celestial ; Mientras Apretaba Los Puños y Crujian Sus Nudillos Duro En Un Intento de Controlarse y Calmar Su Ira._

_De Ir A Arrancarle La Cabeza Y Matar A Esa Mujer Que Había, Agotado Su Paciensia Ya Que Esta ; Tenia Un Limite y Esta Lo Había Sobrepasado._

_¿-"Bianka, Por Favor! Calmate Hija ; Ella Es Tu Madre Te Guste ¡ O no! Mi niña , y Debes De Respetarla Okey".? La Reprendio Mama S , Mientras Salia De Su Sorpresa y Aturdimiento._

_Con Una Mirada Severa y Firme En Su Rostro ._

_Esto Enojo Aun Mas Por Completo A Bianka, Haciendola Perder Los Estribos Que Inesperadamente Perdio El Control y La Abofeteo Fuertemente En El Rostro Haciéndola Perder El Equilibrio y Cayendo Ella Ensima De La Otra Tomandola Por Sorpresa De La Nada .._

_-" Continuara"._


	2. Chapter 2

_-" Angelic Dark Moon ; Tenkai Hun.  
Overture".  
- " (Maryangel )  
En sueños mi. nombre pronuncio,  
y lo escuche, es esto un sueño más o al fin  
te  
vi,  
Angel de la Muerte ya esta, dentro de mi.  
(Vlad Landeros)  
Si cantas junto a mi, mi gran poder.  
Influjo sobre ti, podrá crecer,  
querrás huir de mi,  
dejarme atrás  
Angel De Las Tinieblas soy yo  
dentro de ti.  
(Duan Marie)  
Quien vio tu rostro divino y celestial  
manchado de oscuridad y dolor ya,  
terror sintió, yo soy tu mascara,  
(Fantasma) tu genio yo,  
(Maryangel y Vlad) tu espíritu y mi voz,  
un grande amor, fantasma de la Muerte ya  
estas  
en mi interior.  
Fantasma, fantasma, Mi Angel de Las  
Tinieblas  
(Maryangel )  
(Vlad ) Tus fantasías son la realidad  
que hombre y misterio soy, un ser Inmortal  
y divino que vive en las Sombras  
Fantasma de la Muerte eres tu (soy yo)  
estoy aquí  
fantasma de la Muerte fantasma de mi  
Corazón  
(Vlad )  
Canta, canta para mi,  
mi ángel de la música yo soy tu Angel de La  
Muerte. La Dulce Oscuridad ... Tu Eterno  
Guardián  
Canta para mí…  
canta, canta para mi  
canta para mi…_


	3. Chapter 3

_-"Reparto"._

_Chibiusa/Paris de Ayame as Tom Cruise._

_Irene de Monaco/ Príncipe Odom  
Himawuary as Bratt Pitt._

_Sery Black Moon /  
Príncipe Himawuary as Tom Sturridge._

_Irene de Monaco la Francesse / Príncipe  
Odom Ayame as Antonio Banderas. _

_Sery  
Black Moon / Prince Absalon y Prince Kuro  
as Robert Pattinson y Lucas Grabeel._

_Tomoyo Daidoji / Maryangel Selena  
Himawuary Reyes as Kathye Holmes._

_Princesa Serenity / Serena Tsukino as  
Ashley Tisdale. _

_Tiffany Reyes as Kathe  
Beckinsale. _

_Meyling Lee / Isabel Reyes as  
Kristen Steward._

_Nakuru Akisuky / Nikky  
Himawuary as Nikky Reed._

_Sofia Avalon /  
Sakura Kinomoto as Ashley Greene. _

_Sara  
Himawuary / Sonomi Daidoji as Elizabeth  
An Reaser. _

_Nadeshiko Kinomoto / María  
Avalon as Vanessa Hudgens. _

_Kaho Mitsuke /  
Catherynn Wardolf as Stana Katic. _

_Sery  
Black Moon / Maryann Selena Himawuary  
Ayame y Samantha Black Moon / Elizabeth  
Angelyne Himawuary y Sery Black Moon /  
Príncipe Gabriel Ayame as Pooppy  
Montgomery. _

_Suppy / Cristyna Daee y  
Cerberus / Cristense Daee as Demi Lovato._

_Artemis/ Gabriel Ayame y Diana / Raol de  
Chagny as Chayanne. _

_Luna / Raquel di  
Fabrey y Sammy Tsukino / Patric Wilson as  
Selena Gómez._

_Neo Queen Serenity / Sonia  
Tsukino y Mina Aino / Eva Reyes y Minako  
Aino / Evelynn Himawuary y Queen  
Serenity/ Sandra Luna Luna as Zac Efron y  
Miley Cirus. _

_Rei Hino/ Samantha Rodriguez  
y Serena Luna/ Angélica Alonso y Samantha  
Luna/ Andrea Alonso y Camilla Luna /  
Carrye Alonso as Angelyna Jolie._

_Eriol  
Hiraguisawa y Clow Reed y Erica  
Hiragisawa as Christian Slater. _

_Lee  
Hanamake / Isabella Angélica y Isabella  
Reyes / Inmaculada Reyes as Kirsten Dunst._

_Shaoran Lee y Eros Black Moon y Hien Lee  
as Stephen Rea. _

_Fujitaka Kinomoto as John  
McConnell. _

_Touya Kinomoto as Mike Seelig._

_Solaría Black Moon as Thandie Newton._

_Serenity La Diosa o Victor Black Moon as  
Micha Bergese. _

_Saory Maldonado y  
Andriuw Maldonado as Rory Edwards._

_Sebastián Black Moon as Marcel Iures._

_Elroy Conde as Nathalie Bloch. Renato  
Conde as Louis Lewis-Smith. _

_Angel Gabriel  
Andley as Laure Marsac. _

_Gabor Andri as  
George Yiasoumi. Samuel Antonio Black  
Moon as Simon Tyrrell._

_Luna Conde y  
Llennya Black Moon as Domiziana  
Giordano. _

_-"Continuara"._


End file.
